Christmas in Hollywood
Christmas in Hollywood is a song Hollywood Undead recorded to celebrate Christmas and Hannukah in 2006. It was initially released on their MySpace page at the time, but after the success of their debut album, Swan Songs, they decided to release the song as a single on iTunes and other platforms in 2009. Overview Many of the lines in this song are edited versions of already existing lyrics from other tracks, such as Shady Jeff's part in the first verse, "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?" being a reworked version of "Like, oh my god, is that Charlie Scene?" from No. 5. Reception It peaked at #7 on the Billboard Holiday Digital Song Sales chart. Official Lyrics It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk (Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas!) It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk J-J-J-Just a little story about last Christmas About some bad kids who were full of wishes We gave some gifts and then we gave some loving The weird kind of love that you give to your cousin Little Timmy stole from 7-Eleven So we stopped by his house with a pair of sevens We drank in his room with some dude named Kevin But there were still some bad kids who deserved some presents Zack got caught with a bottle of Jack So we slipped down his chimney with an eighteen pack He didn't leave cookies but we needed a snack So we took the beer back and I fucked him in the ass! It's Charlie Scene, got eggnog in my flask The holidays are back and all my presents are wrapped "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?" Kids, give me your list like it's the twenty-fifth Been accused of being a bad kid B-But I get presents as is 'Cause Mrs. Claus just MySpaced me I blew off a date on Christmas Eve So I don't give a fuck if you're naughty or nice You might still get a Rolly and a gang of ice So write your list and never have no fear Have a Hollywood Christmas and an Undead New Year! (Fuck yeah!) (Now watch the language, ho, ho, ho!) It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk I'm about to serve it up for all you boys and girls Good kids, bad kids, and even Da Kurlzz We were chilling at home and decking the halls So I checked my phone and Santa had called He said he'd swing by at a quarter to twelve He said that his jolly ass needed some help He said Christmas ain't a day but a way of life "If you guide my sleigh, I'll let you fuck my wife" So we jumped in his sleigh and it started to jingle Funnier than fuck, you can ask Chris Kringle So we all took flight but something was fishy He asked for road head and started to kiss me Underneath his suit was just a bunch of pillows Instead of bags of presents, he had bags of dildos I pulled down his beard and it was a monster It wasn't Saint Nick, it was a fucking imposter When we found out, he started to pout I took my bandanna and I choked him out I pulled off his beard then I fucked his mouth Hijacked his sleigh and headed down south I've had a lot of wild nights but tonight was the craziest I've met a lot of Jeffs but this one was the shadiest When it comes to cheer, that motherfucker's a Grinch So if you don't like Christmas, fuck you, bitch! (You kids are in big trouble, oh boy) (Ho, ho) It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk (Let's get drunk) Ho, ho, hey, looks like Santa's had a little too much Mada Shavensen eggnog (Let's get drunk, let's get drunk, let's get drunk, let's get drunk, let's get drunk) Hey, Hollywood Undead, you're pretty naughty this year I ain't visiting you faggots, so... It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk (Let's get drunk) It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Deuce - clean vocals, mixing, production, programming *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals *Shady Jeff - background vocals Trivia *Many references to past Hollywood Undead songs are made: **J-Dog's repeated use of "j" at the beginning of his verse is a reference to the beginning of his verses on The Kids and Bitches. **Charlie's line, "So we took the beer back and I fucked him in the ass" is a reference to his line, "It's Charlie Scene, let me drink from your flask, put on my mask and fuck you in the ass" from the unreleased song, Turn Off the Lights. **Charlie Scene's line "It's Charlie Scene, got eggnog in my flask/The holidays are back and all my presents are wrapped" is a reference to the line referenced above from Turn Off the Lights, "It's Charlie Scene, let me drink from your flask, put on my mask and fuck you in the ass." **The above line could also be a reference to any claim by Charlie referencing his own name, which happens on Bottle and a Gun ("It's Charlie Scene, shake your ass to the bass"), Scene for Dummies ("It's Charlie Scene, he ain't ever looking cheesy"), and the aforementioned Turn Off the Lights ("It's Charlie Scene, let me drink from your flask"). **Shady Jeff's claim of, "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?" is a reference to Deuce's claim on No. 5, "Like, oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?" **Charlie's claim right afterwards, "Kids, give me your lists like it's the twenty-fifth!", is a reference to his line in No. 5, "Ladies, show me your treats like it's Halloween!" **J-Dog's line, "Been accused of being a bad kid, but I get presents as is/Mrs. Claus just MySpaced me, I blew off a date on Christmas Eve" is a reference to his line on The Kids, "Been accused of being a scene kid, but I get pussy as is/Cause your girl just MySpaced me, I blew off a date with Jeffree." **J-Dog's line, "So I don't give a fuck if you're naughty or nice" is a reference to Charlie's line on ''Everywhere I Go'', "I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not." **The way Charlie ends his verse with a scream is a reference to the way he ends his verse in City with a scream. **Charlie's scream of "fuck yeah" at the end of his verse is a repetition of his scream on Bitches. **Johnny's claim of, "I'm about to serve it up for all you boys and girls/Good kids, bad kids, and even Da Kurlzz!" is a reference to his claim on No. 5, "I'm about to serve it up for all you party-goers/Scene kids, meat heads, alchies, stoners." **Da Kurlzz's claim of "He said Christmas ain't a day, but a way of life" is a reference to his same claim on the unreleased song Scene for Dummies, "We ain't just a gang, motherfucker, but a way of life!" **The way Funny Man joins midway through Johnny's verse to say something in a sarcastic voice ("If you guide my sleigh, I'll let you fuck my wife") could be a reference to the way J-Dog does the same thing on No. 5 by saying "Destination: your mother's couch." **Johnny's claim of, "We all took flight and it started to jingle/Funnier than fuck, you can ask Kris Kringle" is a reference to his claim on No. 5, "Dancing around like a bunch of faggots/Funnier than fuck, you can ask Bob Saget." **Da Kurlzz's line "He asked for road head and started to kiss me" is a reference to Funny Man's line from Bitches, "I'm drinking Cristal, now they're trying to kiss me." **Johnny's claim of "fuck you, bitch" at the end of his verse references Funny Man's line "Yo, Dave, Diggity Dave, fuck you, bitch!" from No Other Place. *Along with The Natives, Gravity, California Dreaming, Bang Bang and How We Roll, this song features every member of the band having one of their own lines at least once during the song. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:Shady Jeff Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Deuce Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Danny Lohner Category:All six Category:2009